Pourquoi aujourd'hui
by TessaHaley
Summary: Une one-shot sur Elizabeth, la dirigeante de la cité Atlantis. Que se passe-t-il quand Elizabeth est au bord de la crise de nerfs? Défi de Zoubi


**Voici une one-shot que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps. C'est un défi de Zoubi, pour le site SFF (stargatefanfiction). **

**Défi: Ecris un OS sur le thème : Elizabeth au bord de la crise de nerfs, avec les mots et expressions suivants :**

**- Baobab  
- Kangourou  
- Biberon  
- Biscotte  
- Tire-bouchon  
- Vibromasseur  
- Serpentin  
- Injection  
- Pingouin  
- Saut à l'élastique**

**Donc c'est fic est hors saison, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne reçois pas d'argent, j'écris juste pour le plaisir d'être lue.  
**

**Voilà ce que ça donne, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**POURQUOI AUJOURD'HUI**

Elizabeth au bord de la crise de nerfs, une situation assez récurrente dans notre belle cité d'Atlantis. Mais aujourd'hui, Elizabeth vient d'atteindre le summum de l'énervement. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que chaque membre de l'expédition, doit avoir un jour de congé complet par semaine. Certains essayent de cumuler ses jours de congé, mais notre chef adoré à l'œil et fait en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. Mais il y a d'autres problèmes, comme l'ennui par exemple. Certaines personnes ne savent pas quoi faire donc ils traînent à droite et à gauche, dérangeant le plus de monde possible. D'autres se contentent de regarder des vidéos toutes débiles les unes que les autres, comme par exemple Miko, la scientifique éperdument amoureuse de McKay, qui se passe en boucle les Rasmokets, avec un **biberon** par-ci, une **biscotte** par-là.

***

- Dr Weir, appela une voix masculine.  
« Pourquoi il n'est pas sur Terre, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve. » Pensa Elizabeth. Elle releva la tête et vit le docteur Kavanagh un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle, aussi afficha un sourire « salut ! Gros con ». Il s'installa sur une chaise qui était en face de son bureau et commença à toucher les sculptures athosiennes que posséder la diplomate.  
- Ça me fait penser à du **baobab**, vous savez les grands…  
- …Arbres qui poussent à Madagascar. Que voulez-vous ?  
- Il paraît qu'il y a du** kangourou **à déjeuner.  
- Oui et alors, fit-elle.  
- Oh pour rien. Vous avez reçu mes mails.  
- Oui.  
- Que pensez-vous de la remarque que je vous ai faite concernant le dernier rapport du Dr McKay.  
- Rien.  
- Comment ça rien ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas encore lu.  
- Mais vous avez dit…  
- …Que je les avais reçu, pas lu, donc maintenant dehors.  
« Il ressemble à l'homme **Pingouin** dans Batman, il est moche. Pourquoi il ne fait pas du **saut à l'élastique**, sans élastique » pensa Elizabeth.

***

Rodney était assis sur une chaise. Autour de lui, il y avait quelques **serpentins**, ainsi qu'une table pour deux avec une nappe rouge, et des chandelles. Une bouteille de champagne reposait tranquillement dans un seau à glaces. Le scientifique desserra son nœud papillon, elle ne viendra pas, il le savait. La porte s'ouvrit, il se leva, il était heureux, heureux de voir qu'enfin il allait pouvoir conclure mais à sa grande surprise…  
- Eh ! Rod…  
Il se réinstalla dans sa chaise et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Ronon prit une chaise et se mit à côté de lui. Il était assez amusé face à la situation, il prit le champagne et enleva le bouchon de toutes ses forces. PAN  
Ronon se leva et dégaina son arme, Rodney contempla sa bouteille de champagne au sol.  
- Qui a tiré ?  
- Personne.  
« Pourquoi à Sateda ne connaissent-ils pas le** tire-bouchon **? »

***

Elizabeth était en pleine lecture d'un rapport.  
- Et encore une faute d'orthographe à « **injection **» ? Ce médecin commence à me taper sur le système.  
Elle laissa le dossier et décida de faire une micro-sieste de 5 minutes, elle ferma les yeux pour se retrouver dans un endroit paradisiaque lorsqu'un énorme bruit éclata. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit Chuck sur le sol, et cinq paquets l'entourant.  
- Courrier, fit-il à demi-mots.  
- Sortez d'ici, je vais tout ramasser.  
Il partit aussitôt qu'il s'était relevé, la porte se ferma derrière lui. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le désordre, un objet attira son attention. C'était marron…L'objet dépassait d'un paquet, elle le prit, dessus, il y avait écrit Elise Veir. Chuck s'était trompé, elle prit l'objet. Il était marron, long, avec plusieurs bosses à la surface. Il y avait une inscription dessus « le furet frétillant ».  
« C'est un** vibromasseur **»

Elizabeth le remit immédiatement dans la boite, et la ferma. Elle ramassa les autres paquets et les mit dans un des coins de la pièce. Son attention se redirigea vers le colis de Veir. Elle regarda dehors s'il n'y avait personne, puis elle baissa les stores. Elle prit le colis et s'installa sur la chaise derrière son bureau. Elle sortit l'objet de sa boîte et appuya sur le bouton « on », l'objet se mit à frétiller de plus belle, les yeux d'Elizabeth s'illuminèrent.  
Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit. Elle jeta l'objet dans le carton et le mit sous son bureau. John afficha un grand sourire et s'installa sur le bureau.  
- Alors tout va bien.  
- Très bien et vous ?  
- Je vibre.  
- Quoi ?  
John s'enleva du bureau, Elizabeth poussa le carton car celui-ci était contre le pied du bureau.  
- C'était bizarre ?  
- De quoi ? Fit Elizabeth.  
- Rien. Je comptais aller voir McKay pour déjeuner, ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous.  
- Pas maintenant.  
- Vous n'entendez pas ?  
- Entendre quoi John ?  
- On dirait que ça vibre.  
- Peut être votre portable, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Très drôle, mais je l'ai laissé sur Terre, étant donné qu'on ne capte pas ici.  
John cherchait des yeux d'où pouvait provenir le bruit.  
- Ecoutez John, sortez de mon bureau maintenant.  
- Pourquoi ?

Un tremblement de terre venait de s'abattre sur la cité d'Atlantis, Chuck regardait la porte du bureau d'Elizabeth. John sortit, il avait des yeux ronds et semblait terrifié. Une jeune femme se tenait un peu loin, elle tremblait de peur. En effet, elle devait voir Elizabeth car elle n'avait pas reçu le colis qu'elle avait commandé, il y a de cela 2 semaines.  
- Je repasserais plus tard, dites-lui qu'Elise Veir voulait la voir pour une réclamation.  
« Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi aujourd'hui, j'en avais tant besoin… »

Voilà, voilà et non je n'ai pas l'esprit tordu.

**FIN**

Une review, please, ça ne fait pas de mal, ça me fait du bien.


End file.
